Et si c'était vrai?
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Une vie compliquée mais sans surprises... Draco viendra bouleverser la vie d'Hermione en lui apportant ce qu'elle a peut être toujours cherché. On ne croit pas aux fantômes n'est ce pas? Oui, mais et si c'était vrai? [Chapitre 3]
1. A Magical Wedding

**Coucou les enfants! Me revoilà une seconde histoire beaucoup plus romantique que ma première "A tout jamais: La Prophétie Du Destin" d'ailleurs je vous remercie pour le soutien que vous y apportez, le chapitre 20 ne tardera pas trop je pense.  
Sur ce je stoppe mon blabla, préparez vous à lire ce qui est sorti de mon esprit tarabiscoté. (Inspirée par Marc Lévy, mais différent du livre ne vous en faites pas!) **

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: A Magical Wedding

Une jeune femme observait son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux longs légèrement ondulés encadraient son visage radieux. Ses yeux, d'un délicat marron, brillaient d'une lueur que seul l'amour peut leur conférer. Elle fixa une barrette en forme de papillon dans sa chevelure soyeuse et entreprit l'examen final.  
Sa silhouette fine était mise en valeur par la somptueuse robe qu'elle portait, taillée dans la soie la plus élégante qui soit. Le bustier blanc faisait ressortir les atouts féminins qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre en valeur tout au long de sa scolarité, la jupe de la robe était bouffante à partir de la taille, brodée de perles nacrées. La jeune femme tourbillonna sur elle-même, elle n'en revenait pas d'être ainsi, parée telle une princesse, s'apprêtant à épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument. A cette pensée, elle émit un petit rire discret. Par Merlin, jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer un tel homme, si empreint de cette suffisance qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître tout au long de "l'après-guerre" -c'était de cette façon qu'elle désignait la période noire et morose qui avait suivi la victoire d'Harry- et après plusieurs mois d'une relation passionnée, il s'était décidé à la demander en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin. A ce souvenir, son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, ses joues rougissaient, témoins du contentement qu'elle éprouvait.

La future mariée tendit la main pour saisir la parure d'émeraude - offerte par son fiancé - qui reposait au fond d'un écrin de soie verte. Mais elle hésita, tout à côté du coffret vert se trouvait un coffret rouge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il contenait, une magnifique amulette ornée d'un rubis flamboyant. Encore une fois elle était tiraillée entre deux idées, deux mondes qui par cette union allaient enfin célébrer une trêve peut-être. Elle savait pertinemment que toutes ces belles paroles n'aboutiraient certainement pas, mais elle se complaisait à y croire. L'espoir ne peut pas faire de mal n'est-il pas vrai? La future mariée repensa aux injures, reproches, auxquels elle avait du faire face pour imposer son amour. Leur amour. Jamais elle n'avait aimé de cette façon, elle aurait offert sa vie pour épargner la sienne. Son enfance bercée par des fables sur l'amour éternel qu'elle trouvait idiotes lui semblait bien lointaine. Comment avait-elle pu douter de l'existence de l'amour véritable? Comment? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle trancha finalement en optant pour le cadeau que lui avait fait Ron, un pendentif représentant une rose nacrée, avec une chaîne en argent. Neutralité. Autant ne pas déclencher de prise à partie dès le début. Elle ne se doutait que trop bien que le repas serait le terrain de réglements de comptes inopportuns.

Le placement des invités à lui seul l'avait menée au bord du désespoir. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la disposition idéale, une inimitié lui revenait à l'esprit, l'obligeant à tout recommencer. Car il était bien entendu hors de question de ne pas mélanger les maisons. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un semblant d'équilibre en séparant les anciens Gryffondor des Serpentard par un ou plusieurs invités provenant des maisons plus neutres, à savoir Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais là encore, le bât blessait. Elle devait prendre en compte les histoires amoureuses - et par là elle entendait également ruptures - des convives, qui venaient bien sûr tout chambouler. La jeune femme en était venu à redouter le moment du repas et avait presque envisagé d'offrir aux invités un buffet, ainsi chacun prendrait place à sa guise. Cependant, il lui était bien vite apparu que des clans se formeraient inévitablement, ce qui ne seyait guère pour un mariage qui liait pour la vie deux maisons ennemies n'est-ce pas? Elle repoussa d'un geste impatient la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Quand elle pensait que son futur mari n'avait cessé de rire de la situation. Elle avait bien eu envie de l'envoyer promener avec ses idées de mariage somptueux. Après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, et certainement pas une cérémonie aussi fastueuse. Prise d'une violente crise de nerfs, elle lui avait balancé ses plans de disposition à la figure et était partie en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint, bien des heures plus tard, son mari l'attendait, la bouche en coeur et avec dans ses mains le plan de table parfait. Elle en aurait pleuré de frustration, mais n'avait pas eu le loisir de le faire. Son fiancé avait exigé des excuses immédiates auxquelles elle s'était soumise d'une façon bien particulière. Il n'avait finalement pas regretté leur pseudo-dispute, rien que pour la réconciliation sur l'oreiller...

Un discret coup frappé à la porte la fit revenir sur Terre. Ginny. On n'attendait plus qu'elle dans la salle, la mariée se faisait désirer depuis de longues minutes. La jeune femme frissonna, le moment était venu d'affronter le futur. Elle sourit. La peur n'existait plus en elle, il avait su l'en débarrasser comme personne. Le sourire aux lèvres elle ouvrit la porte. Sa mère l'attendait, rayonnante, en compagnie de Ginny, Lavande et Padma. La future mariée fronça les sourcils. Il manquait de toute évidence une demoiselle d'honneur. Retenant une grimace, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude, car la personne qu'elle avait choisi était sensée amener avec elle les alliances. Peu lui importait, rester calme avant tout. Respirer, expirer, respirer... Elle avança et trouva son père au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier lui offrit son bras, en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. La jeune femme retint son souffle au moment de pénétrer, à la suite des demoiselles d'honneur, dans la salle. Une fine silhouette, moulée dans une robe or pâle, la dépassa en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. La future mariée soupira de soulagement, la dernière demoiselle d'honneur était là. Tout pouvait commencer.

Elle fit un premier pas hésitant, puis marcha plus vite, au rythme de la marche nuptiale jouée par les musiciens. La salle était tout simplement magnifique. L'allée où elle avançait était parsemée de pétales de roses, les bancs décorés de bouquets de rose blanches et rouges. Sur les murs avaient été disposées des décorations rouge et or, vert et argent. Elle sourit franchement, elle était heureuse. La jeune femme arriva au niveau du sage et de son futur époux qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil peu catholique, ce qui la fit rougir, augmentant encore sa beauté aux yeux de l'homme. Tous deux respirèrent profondément en regardant leurs témoins respectifs, et se serrèrent brièvement la main pour se donner du courage. Leurs yeux reflétaient leur amour, ce qui émouvait tous les invités présents.

« Bien. Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir deux êtres qui s'aiment plus que tout, et veulent ainsi célébrer leur amour par-delà les cieux. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, se remémorant ce qu'elle devait dire, lorsque vint le moment de l'échange des voeux. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers son fiancé.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir t'aimer, t'aimer au point de pouvoir sacrifier ma vie si cela devait sauver la tienne. Nous avons parcouru du chemin depuis nos années d'école à Poudlard, qui comptent parmi les plus mémorables de ma vie, années au cours desquelles nous nous sommes pourtant toujours détesté. Il aura fallu une guerre et de nombreux morts pour que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. Je t'ai découvert sous un jour nouveau, un aspect de toi s'est imposé à moi, une facette que j'ai appris à aimer. Et finalement tu m'as envoûté toute entière. On a bien tenté de me convaincre que cet amour n'avait pas de sens mais rien n'y a fait, je t'aimais de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Aujourd'hui nous nous apprêtons à nous unir, et ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire comme le plus beau de ma vie merveilleuse, puisqu'elle sera à tes côtés. »

La future mariée acheva sa tirade les larmes aux yeux, et se perdit dans les yeux de son compagnon pendant que celui-ci lui avouait les sentiments brûlants qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Une larme coula sur sa robe, provoquant effets irisés du plus bel effet. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, marquant leur amour partagé.

« Je déclare Monsieur Timothy John Avery et Miss Parvati Anna Patil unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Le marié ne se fit pas prier, il s'empara de la bouche de sa femme avec passion, se recevant une tape sur le bras qui avait pour but de freiner ses ardeurs. "Tu attendras ce soir" semblait dire le regard de Parvati, qui le rendit encore plus empreint de désir pour ce bout de femme qu'il venait d'épouser. Les deux mariés descendirent les marches et défilèrent sur le parvis de l'église, se prêtant à la séance photo improvisée de Colin Crivey, devenu célèbre photographe pour _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Parvati rayonnait, tout en faisant signe aux invités de se rendre dans la salle prévue pour le repas. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente pour se changer. Bien que très belle, la robe l'encombrait vraiment et elle ne se voyait pas passer la soirée dans cette tenue. Elle revêtit une robe légère et fluide, blanche elle aussi, qui faisait ressortir son beau teint hâlé. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle, bon nombre de mâles regrettèrent que Parvati Patil Avery soit désormais mariée. Et l'on ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son mari, qu'elle embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, à son grand dam d'ailleurs, lui qui tenta vainement de la garder dans ses bras. Parvati alla à la rencontre de ses anciens amis ou ennemis d'école, réunis pour l'occasion de ce mariage médiatisé - d'ailleurs elle ferait bien d'aller surveiller ce que la plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter était en train de débiter comme âneries. La soirée se passait dans le calme à son plus grand étonnement, mais était marquée par l'absence de deux grands noms du moment.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Les deux hommes, tous deux devenus à la surprise de chacun deux Aurors réputés brillaient par leur absence. Ils étaient encore au Ministère, qui, s'il avait bien voulu accorder un jour de répit à Avery pour son mariage, n'avait pas été aussi clément envers les deux Aurors. Parvati entendit soudain un _pop_ sonore suivi d'une exclamation étouffée et d'un ricanement. Elle se précipita dehors et éclata de rire à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Harry avait malencontreusement transplané dans la mare et se trouvait désormais assis au fond de celle-ci dégoulinant d'eau et de boue, avec, pour couronner le tout, un crapaud qui coassait gaiement sur ses genoux. Draco se tenait appuyé contre un mur et se retenait désormais pour ne pas hurler de rire. Parvati , dans l'espoir de préserver la dignité de son ami, cessa de rire mais ne put se retenir plus de quelques secondes. Harry affichait un air désespéré et profondément dégoûté des plus comiques.

« Allez, assez fait mumuse avec l'eau Potter. », dit finalement Draco, ce qui fit exploser de rire la pauvre Parvati.

L'ancien Serpentard fit léviter le malheureux jeune homme qui lui lança un regard furibond.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul! », s'exclama Harry.

« Si tu y tiens! », lança joyeusement le grand blond.

Il cessa son sortilège de lévitation sur le champ et le valeureux - si on peut dire... - Gryffondor se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans la mare, il poussa un juron qu'il nous est interdit de vous révéler ici.  
Parvati rigola encore plus fort, mais son rire s'éteint brusquement. Elle se plia en deux et parut sur le point de vomir. Draco se précipita vers elle tandis qu'Harry bondissait hors de l'eau et accourait. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par la main de Draco qui le frappa au front.

« Lave-toi Potter! »

« Mais... », protesta ce dernier.

Harry obtempéra toutefois et redevint présentable à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Parvati sourit lorsqu'il fit le geste d'assener un violent coup sur le crâne de Draco.

« Je t'ai vu Potter! », fit calmement celui-ci, sans cesser d'observer avec attention Parvati, « Depuis quand ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Parvati sourit largement avant de lui répondre.

« Trois mois et demi. Mais ça ne se voit pas encore. », dit-elle doucement, en passant une main empreinte de tendresse sur son ventre.

« Je te rassure, pas du tout. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? », demanda finalement Harry, avec un bon train de retard.

« Des choses de la vie Potter, des choses de la vie. », marmonna Draco en lui donnant une vigoureuse tape dans le dos.

Les deux hommes, bien qu'ils s'en défendent publiquement, étaient très liés. Leur amitié avait pris du temps pour se construire, se solidifier. Mais, souvent appelés à partir en mission ensemble, l'humour sarcastique de Draco et la défiance naturelle d'Harry avaient fini par les rapprocher au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée, à la suite de laquelle ils avaient arrêtés Lucius Malfoy. Heureux événement. Même pour Draco.

Les trois adultes reprirent contenance, et rentrèrent dans la salle. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des invités. Chacun se dirigea vers ses amis, et Draco fut accueilli par une Pansy Parkinson plus collante que jamais. La soirée battait son plein lorsque Parvati interrompit la musique pour procéder au traditionnel lancer de bouquet.

Draco était sorti fumer une cigarette, lorsqu'il entendit le gloussement des femmes de l'assemblée. Intrigué, il retourna à l'intérieur.

Hermione Granger avalait lentement le contenu de sa flûte de champagne, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller dormir. Le lancer de bouquet ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et elle décida de s'éloigner de Parvati le plus possible. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du troupeau de femmes, histoire de faire acte de présence sans courir le risque de recevoir les fleurs.

Parvati poussa un petit cri et lança le bouquet en l'air, dos à la foule, qui recula pour tenter d'intercepter le bouquet.

Hermione sursauta en voyant les femmes se ruer vers elle. La Gryffondor recula précipitamment et ne vit de ce fait pas la marche qui se trouvait derrière. Elle trébucha. Soudain, elle fut rattrapée par deux bras puissants.

Le Serpentard avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son costume blanc. Il ne releva les yeux que pour recevoir une jeune femme brune dans ses bras.

« Hé doucement, je ne serais pas toujours là! », plaisanta-t-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler celle qui venait à proprement parler d'atterrir dans ses bras. La silhouette fine, les cheveux bouclés savamment coiffés, elle resplendissait. Le derrière lui semblait en tous les cas parfait.

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'un objet atterrit dans les bras de la jeune femme.  
Un bouquet.

La foule retenait son souffle.

L'homme, très grand et beau dans son costume immaculé, avec des cheveux blonds en bataille, relevait délicatement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui tenait d'un air surpris le bouquet de fleurs blanches entre ses fines mains.

Un petit garçon roux murmura à l'oreille de sa mère, qui sourit malicieusement.

« 'Sont beaux M'man! »

Hermione secoua la tête, et contempla le bouquet entre ses mains. Elle remarqua alors les puissantes mains toujours posées sur elle. Elle releva les yeux et frissonna.  
Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant que tout le monde les fixait. Il fit pivoter la jeune femme de façon à pouvoir voir son visage, et retint une exclamation.

Tous deux firent un bond de côté, l'air profondément dégoûté. Ils s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées, tandis que le murmure des conversations reprenait son cours.

La soirée prit fin dans la plus totale gaieté, la majorité des invités ayant abusé du Whisky Pur Feu, ils dansaient encore de façon ridicule et furent gentiment raccompagnés chez eux par un marié désireux de débuter sa nuit de noce.

Hermione salua tout le monde et rentra chez elle. Elle s'assit au volant de sa voiture. La Gryffondor n'avait pas fini sa première flûte de champagne et estimait être en état de prendre le volant, malgré la fatigue. Elle démarra sa voiture, et s'élança dans Londres.

Draco marchait dans les rues sombres, il avait quitté la soirée depuis un bon moment et avait décrété qu'une ballade à pied lui ferait le plus grand bien.

_**OoOoOoO  
**_  
Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre.

Un hurlement résonna dans la grande ville de Londres au beau milieu de la nuit.

Sur la chaussée gisait une voiture renversée, le pare-brise avait volé en éclats. Quelques mètres plus loin, un corps reposait sur le trottoir, du sang perlant à la commissure des lèvres.

* * *

**C'est tout pour cette fois, alors qu'en pensez-vous dites moi? Je voudrais bien des avis histoire de voir si vous voulez la suite! Je vous souhaite par la même occasion de Bonnes Fêtes et beaucoup de bonheur!! Vivez la vie pleinement!!!! **

Angel of Dust.

(Pensez au petit bouton là, en bas à gauche..! lol)


	2. The Man In My Room

Hey voilà le second chapitre! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Pa sle temps d'y répondre maintenant! Ce week-end promis!!! Bonne lecture et rdv en bas!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2:** **The Man In My Room**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Timothy Avery et de Parvati Patil. Chacun avait repris un cours de vie normal et l'instant de grâce ayant frappé l'assemblée lors du lancer de bouquet, bien vite enterré au fond des mémoires. Une certaine jeune femme, cependant, ne l'oubliait pas, farouchement décidée à revoir d'autres instants comme celui-là, elle réfléchissait activement au moyen d'y parvenir.

_**OoOoOoO  
**_  
Hermione Granger bailla subrepticement tout en rédigeant son rapport médical sur le patient de la chambre 114, un violent récidiviste, suite à un sortilège raté. Un autre baillement l'empêcha de continuer sa tâche et elle ferma les yeux. A peine quelques minutes, se promit-elle. Merlin que c'était bon de se laisser aller à cette vague de sommeil qui la narguait depuis... depuis une bonne vingtaine d'heures sûrement. Elle se laissa lentement glisser sur sa chaise de plastique bleu et posa la tête sur la table. Soudain, une voix claironnante la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Alors on a sommeil Granger ? », lança Alexander Payne, jeune homme tout à fait charmant si on omettait son hypocrisie, et son humour sarcastique plutôt dérangeant, accessoirement le rival d'Hermione au poste d'assistant du nouveau directeur du Service des Traumatismes Magiques - directeur en provenance de France, réputé pour être le meilleur. Il ne devait arriver que le lendemain pour succéder à Liam Seems qui partait dans une retraite bien méritée. Jusque là tous les apprentis Médicomages se livraient une lutte sans merci pour savoir qui parmi eux ferait suffisamment bonne impression pour devenir l'asistant personnel de Simon Delorme.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, alerte, et lança un regard furieux à son rival.

« Non, pas du tout, je réfléchissais simplement. », répliqua-t-elle, acide.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et alla se servir une tasse de café brûlant pour se réveiller un peu. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de profiter du délicieux breuvage qu'une voix tonitruante retentit dans tout le couloir.

« GRANGER! »

Profondément intriguée, et également peu rassurée par ce ton adopté pour l'appeller, Hermione se rua hors de la salle de repos, son rapport sous le bras et chercha d'où pouvait provenir la voix de Thomas Gordon, un autre aspirant au poste d'assistant du nouveau chef.

« Bon sang, dépêche toi Hermioooooouaaaah! », hurla la voix masculine.

La jeune femme accourut du plus vite qu'elle put pour découvrir Gordon la tête enserrée par les bras d'un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique qui paraissait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. L'homme, la figure jeune, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible, resserrait de plus en plus sa prise sur Thomas dont le visage virait au violet.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! », braillait l'homme à Thomas, qui n'était plus vraiment en état de l'écouter.

« Heraaarghh ...faire... quelque... chose... »

La Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en contemplant l'homme en pleine perte de sang-froid ainsi que son collègue en pleine perte de... respiration en fait. Elle s'approcha timidement du patient, et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Hum... excusez-moi vous devriez peut-être le lacher vous savez, parce que là il est en train de s'asphyxier totalement et ça ne serait pas une bonne chose car il est responsable de beaucoup de...», commença-t-elle d'un air docte.

Un violent coup du patient l'envoya dans le décor, et elle heurta avec fracas un chariot ou reposaient diverses aiguilles et seringues destinées aux patients. Hermione tenta de se relever tant bien que mal en se massant le dos et grimaça en constatant que des éclats de verre s'étaient fichés dans la paume de sa main.

« 'Va ? », parvint à articuler Thomas, son teint prenant une couleur de plus en plus alarmante.

La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle sans répondre, et se saisit promptement d'une seringue miraculeusement intacte contenant un liquide légèrement bleuté. Elle fit couler un peu de liquide avant de planter l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune patient qui hurla de surprise et lâcha ainsi l'apprenti Médicomage qui tomba à genoux, suffocant. Le patient, prénommé John Anderson même si en vérité personne ne s'en souciait plus désormais, tomba sur son lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil généré par la solution bleutée injectée dans son organisme. Hermione quant à elle, se précipita aux côtés de Thomas qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration, allongé sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce.

« Merci. », hoqueta-t-il.

« Pas de problème. », soupira Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Après quelques secondes de répit, elle se redressa lentement, et aida son collègue à en faire de même. La jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de repos où il s'affaissa lourdement sur un sofa.

« Joli travail ! », fit alors une voix grave.

Les deux apprentis sursautèrent violemment en apercevant le Docteur Seems qui les observait l'air circonspect.

« C'est elle qui a tout fait. », précisa Thomas en souriant à Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

« Vous savez j'ai bien failli ne pas y arriver, je devrais me souvenir que pour courir des talons ne sont pas pratiques. », dit-elle avec un sourire en coin qui fit éclater de rire Thomas.

« Suivez-moi Granger. », ordonna Seems.

Thomas sourit à la jeune apprentie en lui adressant un signe d'encouragement sous la forme d'un clin d'oeil, geste qui la fit rouler des yeux.

« Miss Granger depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

« Hé bien je travaille ici depuis deux mois... »

« Je reformule ma demande. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et marmonna une réponse à peine audible.

« Vous dites ? »

« Un certain temps... », éluda-t-elle.

« Je vais vous le dire moi, vingt-six heures Miss Granger, vingt-six heures! Considérez votre garde terminée! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Du vent ! Rentrez chez vous ! »

Hermione soupira et fit volte-face, s'éloignant d'un pas lent.

« Au fait Miss Granger! C'est vous que j'ai choisi pour être l'assistante du Docteur Delorme ! Comme quoi plus se préoccuper du bien-être des patients que de me cirer les pompes paie ! Bonne nuit! »

La Gryffondor sourit largement, et s'éloigna d'un pas beaucoup plus léger, fredonnant une mélodie joyeuse. Elle croisa Alexander au détour d'un couloir, qui la toisa de son air hautain, et elle se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et prit l'ascenseur pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée et ainsi rejoindre un parking où l'attendait bien sagement sa voiture. Transplaner n'était pas une des choses qu'elle affectionnait le plus, et conduire pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail lui donnait la sensation de mener une vie bien plus normale qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur de sa petite voiture vrombir, elle soupira d'aise, elle avait beau adorer son travail, rien ne valait ces petits moments où elle rentrait chez elle, épuisée mais heureuse.

Elle roula quelques minutes dans les rues de Londres avant de se garer sur le parking d'une belle résidence. Une maison de style ancien, partagée en trois appartements - dont le sien depuis près de trois mois - se dressait-là, imposante et magnifique. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et introduisit sa clé dans la serrure faisant cliqueter joyeusement son trousseau. Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre et ne put résister à l'appel de son grand lit à baldaquin. Lachant son sac, ses clés, et se délestant de ses vêtements, la jeune femme se rua littéralement sur son lit.

Elle atterit sur le matelas en un magnifique saut de l'ange et eut la désagréable surprise de rencontrer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être là...

« Miaaaaaaouuuuwwwww !!! »

« Wouaaaaaaah !!! », hurla Hermione en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour échapper aux coups de griffes que Pattenrond assenait à tort et à travers.

La jeune femme se démena tant et si bien qu'elle finit par basculer de l'autre côté du lit.

« Aaah!... Aïe! », gémit-elle en tombant durement sur le parquet ciré.

Elle tourna son regard vers le chat orangé qui la regardait d'un air faussement innocent, juché sur son couvre-lit en dentelle blanche tout en se léchant la patte droite. Il paraissait la narguer, elle, pauvre petite humaine à moitié nue étendue sur le parquet. Hermione poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

« Sus au chat! », hurla-t-elle soudain en se redressant d'un bond et en se lançant à la poursuite de Pattenrond, qui, affolé par le ton de sa maîtresse, avait lâchement pris la fuite. Elle claqua la porte après que le félin fut parti et retourna s'allonger, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vérifier si rien d'autre ne se trouvait sur son lit. Elle secoua la tête, bien sûr que non qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis Pattenrond aucun animal ne squattait chez elle. Car squatter était le mot. Vraiment. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs bien souvent d'inviter certains de ses amis à dîner, tels que des oiseaux ou des souris. Bien sûr ceux-ci étaient déjà morts et Hermione se faisait un réel plaisir de découvrir leurs restes au détour d'un canapé. Beurk. Ca aussi c'était le mot. Vraiment.

Grognant d'une façon peu féminine, la jeune femme se releva pour aller prendre une douche dont elle avait grandement besoin. Elle ôta le peu de vêtements qui lui restait et pénétra dans la cabine. Le jet d'eau brûlant qui lui coula sur la peau la fit gémir de soulagement, la relaxant au plus haut point. Elle se savonna en entonnant un air connu des Bizarr Sisters, sa voix claire résonna dans la petite pièce d'une façon fort agréable même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Hermione coupa l'eau et se saisit de la serviette rouge prévue à cet effet. Elle s'enroula dedans et sortit de la cabine de douche pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Un coup d'oeil dehors la plongea dans la perplexité, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle avait donc du rester un bon moment sous la douche, songea-t-elle sans plus s'attarder sur la question. Nue, elle alla reposer sa serviette trempée dans la salle de bains et s'observa un instant dans le miroir, désabusée. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux ternes et ébouriffés ainsi que ses cernes accentués ne la montraient pas sous son plus beau jour. Mais après tout elle n'avait personne à impressionner ce soir-là, ni les autres soirs en vérité. Ron et elle avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leur relation. Bon. Elle admettait que c'était elle qui avait été à l'origine de la pseudo-séparation. Elle ne le regrettait pas, cette relation l'empêchait de s'épanouir.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet et poussa un cri de surprise en faisant rapidement volte-face. Rien. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir aperçu quelqu'un. La jeune femme secoua la tête, il ne pouvait y avoir personne dans l'appartement à part elle et son satané chat de malheur répondant au doux nom de Pattenrond. Renonçant à dîner, elle retourna s'allonger et elle s'endormit profondément dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Ce fut une voix masculine qui la tira du royaume des songes.

« Mon dieu mais qui a refait cette chambre ? C'est immonde... »

La Gryffondor - oui parce que même des années après elle l'était toujours - se redressa dans son lit, encore ensommeillée. Elle se dégagea des draps de coton blanc et se dirigea vers la porte à tatons. Elle se prit le mur à plusieurs reprises et manqua de glisser plus d'une fois sur le parquet. Elle appuya tant bien que mal sur le commutateur. Aussitôt une douce lumière jaune inonda la pièce, si bien qu'elle dut se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'elle put les rouvrir, elle poussa un hurlement de surprise mêlée d'horreur non dissimulée, avant de s'écrier:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda étrangement comme s'il ne semblait pas la reconnaître le moins du monde.

« Vous me voyez ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait exploser de fureur.

« Mais bien sûr que je te vois espèce de... de... d'obsédé! Ca ne va pas de pénétrer chez moi comme ça ? », hurla-t-elle, « Sors d'ici tu m'entends ? Sors d'ici! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es rentré! Ou plutôt si! Explique-toi!!! »

« Alors et d'une je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me tutoyez! Et de deux ça ne peut pas être chez vous puisque c'est chez moi! »

« Et toi? Depuis quand tu me vouvoyes? Puis... puis tu es chez moi! »

L'homme soupira d'un air excédé et sortit de la chambre d'un pas rageur, la jeune femme allait se lancer à sa suite mais sa voix résonna:

« Je vous signale au passage que vous êtes nue! »

Tout d'bord trop stupéfaite pour faire le moindre mouvement, Hermione se saisit d'une nuisette et se rua à la poursuite de cet homme qui la réveillait sans aucune sommation.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, il avait disparu à son grand étonnement.

''Je deviens folle'', songea-t-elle, alarmée, tout en allant vérifier que la porte était vérouillée de l'intérieur.

Elle retourna se coucher et resta longtemps étendue dans son lit, les yeux ouverts.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle aperçut deux prunelles grises braquées sur elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Malfooooooooooooy! »

_**OoOoOoO**_

A l'autre bout de la ville, une infirmière se penchait sur l'électro-encéphalogramme du patient inconnu et constatait avec étonnement un pic d'activité inhabituel. Elle reposa la feuille en constatant qu'il était unique et sortit de la chambre en jetant un regard navré à l'homme allongé dans le lit. Grand, blond, à la carrure athlétique, il semblait dormir paisiblement, alors qu'en réalité il était dans le coma depuis près de trois mois après un accident de voiture. Il n'avait pas eu de chance en vérité, simple piéton face à une conductrice ivre. Elle ne l'avait pas épargné. L'infirmière soupira avec résignation. Aucune famille, aucun ami, personne n'était venu. Et le temps lui était compté...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ou pas? Je mets la suite? lol Bon il y aura surement des difficultés et des contraintes au niveau des updates parce que j'ai quelques soucis avec mon pc! Pour "A tout jamais: La Prophétie du Destin" le chapitre va tarder, prêt sur mon papier mais pas le courage et pas le temps de le taper! Ce second chapitre de "Et si c'était vrai?" était déjà prêt! Voila!  
Bizouux à vous tous! 


	3. Really Sorry Gloria!

_Et voilà ce troisième chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Mon autre fic sera updatée je ne sais pas quand encore (chapitre de 14 pages pour le moment et pas encore terminé!)... Bizoux et encore Merci pour votre soutien!  
_  
**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3: " Really sorry Gloria! "

Thomas Gordon, fringant brun de deux ans son aîné, regardait tendrement sa belle, couché à ses côtés dans un grand lit aux draps de satin blanc. Hermione lui offrit un sourire timide, avant de tenter de se lever. Deux bras puissants l'empêchèrent de bouger, la ramenant au contraire contre un corps encore brûlant de désir. Rougissant malgré elle, Hermione se dégagea avec douceur et essaya une nouvelle fois de quitter le lit qui avait été sien durant toute la nuit...

Bam.

« Aooooouch bobooooo! », gémit-elle en se retrouvant soudain face aux lattes de son parquet.

Son rêve venait d'éclater comme une bulle de savon que l'on aurait percé avec une aiguille, à son grand regret. Emmêlée dans ses draps, loin d'être en satin, Hermione se redressa vaillammant en s'appuyant sur les mains. Désemparée, elle jeta un regard au cadran lumineux de son réveil bon marché et sursauta violemment. Elle devait se dépêcher, sinon elle allait... Secouant la tête en soupirant, elle interrompit son discours mental en se rappelant avec une mélancolie certaine que l'hôpital se passerait d'elle aujourd'hui. Après plus de vingt heures de garde, son supérieur pensait lui faire plaisir en lui accordant un jour de repos alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose: aider les autres, la journée et la nuit s'il le fallait.

Dépitée, elle parvint à se lever tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers sa cuisine dans le but de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner lorsqu'une sonnerie résonna furieusement dans l'appartement londonien. Hermione rechigna à répondre, mais devant l'insistance de son correspondant, elle dut s'y résoudre - de mauvaise grâce cela va sans dire. Décrochant à la cinquième sonnerie, son ton fut plutôt sec.

« Allô ? »

« Ah ma puce je suis content de t'avoir ! »

« Oh Papa ! », s'exclama joyeusement Hermione, contente d'entendre la voix de son père.

« Oui, que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison à midi ? »

« Comment savais-tu que j'avais un jour de congé ? », s'étonna Hermione, peu séduite par l'idée émise par son père.

« Ah! Mais je ne le savais pas ! », répondit-il.

'Génial', songea piteusement Hermione, 'Comme ça je ne peux plus y couper! Imbécile que je suis !'

« Euh, et bien, c'est à dire que je... », bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

« Nous t'attendons ma chérie. Je t'embrasse. »

Mr Granger raccrocha sans laisser à sa fille le temps de répondre, encore trop choquée qu'elle était, la main crispée sur le combiné.

Oh, non pas qu'elle ne désirait pas voir son père, bien au contraire, après des mois où ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois - et encore, très brièvement - l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras devenait pressante. Le divorce de ses parents, bien qu'elle l'eut toujours nié, l'avait beaucoup affecté, ouvrant une blessure qui ne s'était pas encore totalement refermée après deux ans, atteigant un degré de cruauté infini lorsque son père s'était mis en couple avec une femme détestable nommée Gloria - un nom qu'elle abhorrait. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment son père avait pu s'amouracher de pareille femme, qui était par dessus le marché bien trop curieuse quant à la profession exercée par sa 'belle-fille' comme elle appelait Hermione, qui répondait généralement d'un ton acide qu'elle ne l'était pas encore - et ne comptait pas le devenir, mais ça elle le gardait pour elle.

Ruminant contre cette maudite femme, Hermione pénètra dans la cabine de douche, renonçant à son petit-déjeuner faute de temps. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée d'un nuage de vapeur qui la fit elle-même suffoquer. La Gryffondor se sécha vigoureusement et entra dans sa chambre, où elle ouvrit sa penderie à la recherche de vêtements. Après un examen de sa garde robe, elle opta pour un jean tout simple ainsi qu'un cardigan de couleur noire. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux, se remémorant avec mélancolie ses années passées à Poudlard où elle devait lutter chaque jour pour ressembler à quelque chose - combat souvent vain, se rappela-t-elle. Excédée, elle sortit sa baguette magique et exécuta un sortilège miraculeux, qui la dota de cheveux bouclés élégants. Satisfaite, elle se saisit de ses clefs posée sur la table de chevet et s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'entrée, bien décidée à ne pas arriver en retard, et surtout à ne pas donner un motif supplémentaire à Gloria de la rabaisser.

Les prunelles grises aperçues le matin-même n'étaient plus lointain souvenir qu'elle assimilait à un mauvais rêve, bien vite remplacé par un autre plus agréable, toutefois relégué au second plan dans son esprit préoccupé par une seule chose: Gloria Adams.

**OoOoO**

Un large bouquet de fleurs entre les mains, Hermione sonna à la porte du duplex de son père - et de Gloria, beurk - et attendit qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Elle sonna une nouvelle fois sans plus de résultat et commença sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle leva la main, prête à tambouriner contre la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser voir son père, apparemment essouflé.

« Papa ! », s'exclama Hermione, catastrophée, « Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien, rien. », répondit Mr Granger, « J'ai juste couru pour venir t'ouvrir. »

« Et Gloria elle ne pouvait pas... ? », commença la jeune femme, avant de s'interrompre face au sourire désolé de son père, « Bon, peu importe après tout pas vrai ? », fit-elle, peu désireuse de s'engager sur un terrain glissant.

Son père lui fit un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil du duplex, lorsqu'une voix retentit:

« Oh Hermioooone! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! », s'enthousiasma faussement Gloria.

« Oui. », fit prudemment la jeune femme.

« Hé bien Martin, passons à table qu'attends-tu? Vraiment ! »

Hermione plissa les yeux de colère face au ton supérieur que prenait la compagne de son père. Dès que celle-ci s'approcha, Hermione lui remit presque de force le bouquet dans les mains, d'une façon si vive qu'une feuille lui entra dans l'oeil.

« Oh, vraiment désolée Gloria. », susurra Hermione sous le regard amusé mais toutefois réprobateur de son père.

« Fais des efforts. », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que Gloria allait poser les fleurs dans un vase tout en se massant l'oeil, et en maugréant contre la maladresse de sa belle-fille.

« Bien sûr Papa. », sourit Hermione.

'Je te promets de ne pas la tuer', ajouta-t-elle mentalement en suivant son père d'un pas rageur dans la salle à manger.

**OoOoO**

A l'autre bout de Londres, dans la chambre 218 du Memorial London Hospital, les médecins atterrés notaient une anomalie des signes vitaux du patient, toutes ses constantes étaient en baisse, malgré les quelques pics d'activité cérébrale qu'avait enregistré l'électro-encéphalogramme. Tout en secouant la tête en soupirant, le Dr Bloom annonça à son interne que ce patient, faute d'amélioration de son état, devrait quitter la chambre dans un mois au plus tard. La jeune interne frissonna, elle savait pertinemment ce que sous-entendait cette phrase. Débrancher les machines permettant au patient X de respirer. Elle regarda la case "Nom" du dossier du patient et ressentit une pointe de tristesse, elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Un autre pic d'activité apparut sur les feuillets, tache rouge sur le blanc immaculé du papier, ce qu'aucune des personnes préentes ne remarqua, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

Un mois.

Trente jours.

Sept cent vingt heures.

Deux millions cinq cent quatre-vingt douze mille secondes.

La fin d'une vie annoncée.

**OoOoO**

« Hé bien, hé bien Hermione, comment cela se passe-t-il dans votre travail ? », demanda Gloria.

« Très bien. », répondit froidement l'intéressée avant de se tourner vers son père, « J'ai été nommée au poste d'assistante personnelle du dotcteur français qui va rejoindre notre service! », poursuivit-elle fièrement, « J'ai été choisis parmi tous les app... les internes. »

« Très très bien Herm'! Je suis vraiment fier de toi. », s'exclama joyeusement Mr Granger, sans remarquer le regard dégoûté de sa compagne.

La compagne de son père se leva prestement, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le plat de résistance: un poulet au curry. Plat qu'Hermione avait en horreur, à cause du curry qu'elle ne supportait pas, ce qu'elle rappela à Gloria.

« Oh Hermione je suis vraiment désolée je l'avais oublié. », se désola Gloria, tout en esquissant un léger rictus une fois assurée que son compagnon ne la regardait pas.

La jeune femme grignota du pain, et se contenta donc d'un maigre repas, la salade étant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait manger. Gloria se leva pour aller chercher le dessert et ne tarda pas à appeler Hermione.

« Hermione venez m'aider! »

Marmonnant des paroles peu agréables dans sa barbe inexistante, la jeune femme se leva et suivit son ennemie dans la cuisine. Celle-ci se démenait pour porter la montagne de crème glacée qui constituait leur dessert.

« Prenez les assiettes ! », fit sèchement Gloria.

'Hermione retiens-toi, ne fais pas ça! Non!'

Trop tard, une fois que cette satanée femme eut le dos tourné, la baguette d'Hermione jaillit à toute vitesse de sa poche et se pointa vers la silhouette - siliconée, cela Hermione n'en doutait pas le moins du monde - de Gloria, qui s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala lamentablement par terre. Le chef d'oeuvre qu'était le dessert s'envola dans les airs... avant d'atterir sur la robe coûteuse de Gloria, qui hurla. Prise de remords, Hermione s'avança pour l'aider à se relever, 'oubliant' par la même occasion le sol devenu glissant à cause de la crème glacée qui dégoûlinait partout. Elle dérapa et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table, mais laissa échapper les assiettes en porcelaine qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un magnifique vol plané.

« Oh, vraiment désolé Gloria! », souffla Hermione, en faisant un clin d'oeil à son père, qui se retenait manifestement d'exploser de rire à la vue de sa compagne recouverte de sorbet à la framboise, pas navré pour un sou.

**OoOoO  
**  
L'interne ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans la chambre du patient X, tout en sachant que s'attacher à un patient n'était pas une qualité pour un futur médecin titulaire. Mais le jeune homme ressemblait tellement à son frère, que l'attachement était apparu inévitable. Remettant de l'ordre dans ce qui n'était guère en désordre, l'interne vit clairement un pic d'activité cérébrale plus important que les autres et s'en étonna. Avec des constantes aussi basses, il était surprenant que le patient soit encore en vie, alors de là à ne pas être devenu un légume, fallait pas trop en demander. Néanmoins, l'étudiante repris espoir, tout n'était peut-être pas encore joué...

**OoOoO**

Gloria fit son entrée dans le living-room, vêtue d'une robe aux motifs léopard qui donna la nausée à Hermione - ainsi qu'un bon fou rire une fois l'horreur passée. Hermione se leva, fit signe à son père qu'elle allait se rafraichir un peu. Une fois seule dans la salle de bain, elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui eut été malvenu quelques instants plus tôt. Son moral chuta rapidement, elle s'approcha du lavabo, fit couler un peu d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. La jeune femme chercha aveuglément une serviette, qu'elle ne trouva pas. A croire que Gloria l'avait fait exprès. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et les ouvrit:

« Ouaaaaah !! », hurla Hermione en faisant un bond d'au moins quinze centimètres.

Une haute silhouette se tenait derrière elle, la regardant avec une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la satisfaction.

« Hermione, tu rêves, tu ne peux que rêver... », gémit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux puis en les rouvrant.

Rien à faire, l'homme était toujours là. Et encore ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme.

« Par Merlin, soit j'ai une hallucination très forte - et dans ce cas je me demande pourquoi c'est toi que je vois -, ou tu es bien là et auquel cas c'est complètement dingue... je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable. », fit Hermione, atterrée.

« Tu parles toujours autant ? », fit l'homme de sa voix traînante.

« Euh... »

Bam! Bam! Bam!

« Herm' tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ca fait un moment que tu es là dedans ! »

« Je... Je... Ca va Papa! Ne t'inquiète pas! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

« Surpenant... c'est la première fois que j'arrive à m'éloigner de l'appartement... On est où ? »

Hermione jeta un dernier coup à Draco Malfoy, et sortit précipitemment de la pièce sans répondre, persuadée au fond d'elle-même d'être complètement folle.

Elle s'assit dans le divan aux côtés de son père et respira profondément. Elle sourit à Gloria, de ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle avait appris à se composer depuis que cette femme était entrée dans sa vie. La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur la vie sentimentale d'Hermione, au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

« Alors ? Pas d'hommes dans votre vie ? », susurra Gloria.

« Euh... je... »

« Et ce Ronald ? », s'enquit son père.

« Oh euh non... C'est... Enfin c'est terminé... »

« Oh! »

« Et vous êtes désespérément seule. », conclut Gloria, un sourire faussement compatissant aux lèvres.

« Malfoy... », souffla Hermione, pâle à faire peur.

« Quoi ? »

« Non... Vous... Vous ne le voyez pas ? », dit Hermione d'une voix blanche en fixant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait au beau milieu du salon.

« Voir qui ? Hermione tu te sens bien ? »

« Je... je dois partir. Désolée. »

Attrapant sa veste posée sur une chaise, ainsi que ses clés, Hermione fila sans demander son reste sous les regards étonnés de son père et de sa compagne. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se précipita dehors... pour faire face à Draco Malfoy. Hermione cria et le contourna pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle claqua la portière avec force.

« Je suis si repoussant que ça ? »

« Waaaaah ! »

« Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça! Je ne suis pas sourd ! », grommela Malfoy.

« Sors de ma voiture ! Sors de ma voiture ! », cria Hermione, à moitié hystérique.

« Tu sembles me connaitre, je me trompe ? »

« Un peu que je te connais, espèce de... de... argh! Sors de là ! »

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir, mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'avoir occulté volontairement une telle hystérique. », répliqua le jeune homme.

Furieuse, Hermione leva la main pour le gifler, outrée par un tel comportement, et eut la désagréable surprise de constater que sa main passait tout bonnement au travers de Draco Malfoy.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est ce que je cherche à t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure ! », soupira-t-il.

« Je suis folle... », marmonna Hermione.

« Ecoute, je sais que je m'appelle Draco Malfoy mais à part ça, je n'ai aucun souvenir ! Je viens de découvrir que je passe à travers les murs et à travers les gens ! Alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas compatir à ton sort ! », s'exclama Malfoy.

« Bon, admettons que je ne sois pas folle. Je suis sensée faire quoi ? »

« Euh... peut-être arrêter de parler ? Personne d'autre ne peut me voir et on se crie dessus depuis un bon moment. »

« Et ? »

« Et ton père te regarde bizarrement. »

En effet, Mr Granger se tenait, perplexe, sur le perron en train de l'observer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh c'est pas vrai... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. », soupira Hermione, avant de démarer.

* * *

_Fin de ce troisème chapitre! J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, mais si peu de temps! Je vous engage à reviewer s'il vous plait, ça fait tellement plaisir :)  
Bizz...!_


End file.
